UNCERTAINTY
by Aquila F
Summary: I’ll never know if you don’t tell me. Thank you for your courage. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you first but I’m afraid too. -Park Woo Jin


Prologue – Centripetal Centrifugal

-Aquila-

 **Hope you like it. But if you DON'T? DON'T BASH!!!**

 **Enjoy!!! :)**

"Kalian bagian dari kelas yang ku pimpin. Berhenti berkelahi. Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik. Kalian bisa 'kan?" ucap Woojin dengan nada rendah penuh mengintimidasi. Ia menatap tajam pada kedua siswa satu kelasnya yang baru saja berkelahi.

Jihoon memandang sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan sedikit kalut sebelumnya, tapi semua hilang sekejap setelah mendengar suara rendahnya yang memenuhi satu ruangan.

Jihoon terkejut, Woojin menunjukkannya lagi. Jiwa pemimpinnya tak main-main rupanya.

Di saat yang lain merasa ketakutan akibat suara Woojin. Jihoon justru merasakan perasaan yang kini tak asing sedang memenuhi raganya. Ia merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya, bukan rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ini lain, tak bisa dijelaskan, tapi Jihoon yakin ia tidak sedang takut dengan Woojin yang seperti ini.

Ada perasaan lega dan bangga sebab sahabatnya itu berhasil menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, di lain sisi ia merasa sedikit terintimidasi namun merasa kagum disaat yg bersamaan.

Ini membingungkan.

Jihoon merasakan tekanan dari pancaran aura Woojin yang kuat, di saat yang bersamaan ia merasakan bahwa ia tertarik ke arahnya. Jihoon seperti objek abstrak yang merasakan kekuatan sentripetal sekaligus sentrifugal dengan Woojin sebagai pusatnya. Jihoon masih memandang Woojin yang tetap menatap tajam ke arah dua siswa tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana kekuatan mendominasi memenuhi bola mata Woojin yang terarah ke arah dua siswa itu

"Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi. Aku lelah melerai kalian." ucap Woojin lagi namun dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari yang tadi, meski tetap terkesan menekan dan menakutkan.

 _'Kenapa aku seperti ini lagi?'_ batin Jihoon.

Setelah memastikan dua siswa itu berhenti dan kembali duduk tenang di bangkunya. Woojin pun ikut beranjak kembali ke bangkunya. Jihoon mengikuti arah gerak Woojin. Ia bahkan tak melepas pandangannya setelah Woojin kembali pada game di ponselnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Woojin menoleh ke samping. Jihoon terkejut. Ia dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Woojin pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak apa." jawab Jihoon sekenanya. Jihoon segera mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia abaikan.

Woojin menatap Jihoon intens, ia kemudian menghentikan game nya lagi dan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada sahabatnya, "Kau tahu kau sedang bertingkah aneh Park Jihoon." ucapnya dengan suara rendahnya. Mode Woojin yang seperti serigala ketika menghentikan dua siswa tadi tampaknya belum hilang.

Jihoon kemudian menoleh, dan ia menyesal kemudian.

Ia terjerat tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Woojin yang juga menatapnya.

Jihoon tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia benar benar terpaku pada Woojin saat ini. Serta Woojin yang benar – benar menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 _'Jangan lagi, kumohon'_ ucap Jihoon dalam hati. Ia sedang menahan gejolak itu dalam hatinya.

Detik ketika Woojin menyunggingkan senyumnya penuh arti namun tanpa menghilangkan tatapannya tersebut.

Jihoon jatuh.

 _Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya._

Woojin tersenyum, "Maaf karena aku bersuara begitu. Tapi ekspresimu lucu." gumam Woojin seraya mengusak surai Jihoon lembut.

 ** _Selamatkan Jihoon, siapapun._**

Jihoon menelan ludahnya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

 _kau sendirian, mau jadi temanku?_

 _kita sahabat 'kan?_

Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam benaknya. Sementara hatinya berkata untuk mengelak dari memori itu. Aturan dimana dua sahabat tidak boleh saling menyukai terikat jelas dalam pikiran Jihoon, dan Jihoon tersiksa karenanya.

Ia tak mau lagi mengikat prinsip itu jika ia payah seperti ini.

Jatuh cinta ataupun hanya sekedar suka. Jihoon benar benar mau menolaknya. Tapi bagaimana? Ia tak tahu caranya menarik diri dari ketertarikannya pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Woojin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran Jihoon yang hanya memandangnya.

Jihoon beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Hal tersebut membuat Woojin gemas, "Astaga! Kau lucu sekali, aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai _sahabatku_." ucap Woojin seraya tertawa ringan.

Jihoon masih terdiam, berperang dengan batin dan jiwa raganya.

Tapi saat itu juga, Jihoon sadar. Ia beralih mengurung segala perasaan itu jauh dalam hatinya, membiarkan perasaannya tersiksa kuat dan tak mengijinkannya untuk keluar.

Jihoon bertekad untuk lebih memilih menjadi sahabat seorang Park Woojin daripada menyukainya layaknya orang yang jatuh cinta.

Karena Jihoon takut.

Jihoon tak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Ia ragu bagaimana harus menyikapi perasaannya. Woojin bisa saja suka padanya, tapi Jihoon tidak yakin itu akan sungguhan terjadi.

Jihoon tetap diam tak membalas perkataan Woojin barusan. Ia kini menjadi ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah ini hanya rasa kagum?

Tapi rasa kagum tak pernah sebesar ini?

Jika ini murni perasaan suka? Ia tak mau merasakannya.

Karena ia tak mau menghancurkan semuanya.

TBC.

 ** _NEXT or DELETE?_**


End file.
